Packaging composite films of this type may, for example, be used to close containers or packagings for pharmaceutical products, such as, for example, blister packaging. There are very high safety requirements for the packaging of particularly strong medications. This also applies to the packaging composite films used in this case. In particular, a high degree of child safety is required. Above all, children should not be able to open packagings of this type by biting.
On the other hand, it is required that it should nevertheless be possible for older people or people with restricted coordination ability to remove the medications from the packagings relatively unproblematically. The packagings including their packaging composite films should therefore also be senior-friendly.
A packaging composite film is described in JP 2005 119 710 A, in which an opening portion is provided in an edge region. Part regions with perforations coming from the inside of the packaging composite film as well as a further part region with a water-soluble intermediate layer are located within this opening portion. This known packaging composite film is intended for food packagings, but not for childproof and senior-friendly packaging of pharmaceutical products.
A packaging composite film in the form of a layer composite made of a water-soluble substrate, a peelable intermediate layer and a water-insoluble cover layer is furthermore described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,092 A. This packaging composite film is not suitable either for the childproof and senior-friendly packaging of pharmaceutical products.
A packaging composite film for a blister packaging for childproof and senior-friendly packaging of medications and medical products is described in EP 1 468 817 A1 and EP 1 655 237 A1. This packaging composite film consists of an aluminum film as the inner layer, which is provided on the outside, for example, with a cover layer made of paper or of a polyester (PET) film and, on the inside, with a plastics material film, for example made of polyvinyl chloride (PVC), polyvinylidene chloride (PVDC), polypropylene (PP), polyester (PET) or polychlorotrifluoroethylene (PCTFE). The inside plastics material film may optionally be monoaxially or biaxially oriented.
A (blister) packaging closed with a packaging composite film of this type satisfies the required child safety, but can only be opened with difficulty, in particular only with a tool enclosed with the packaging, for example a small scalpel. Cutting tools of this type cannot be carried everywhere, for example in airplanes, so there may be problems in opening the packaging.